


Substitute

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Autumn 2011 drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The store doesn't have Dean's Halloween candy.  Sam improvises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [katienyc](http://katienyc.livejournal.com). Also on [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/55766.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/45733.html).

"Hey," Sam said. The shopping bags rustled in his hands as he kicked the motel room door closed.

Dean was stretched out on his bed, boots still on. "You get my Halloween candy?"

"Their selection sucked." Sam dropped the bags on the counter and rummaged through. "But I got you something else."

Dean snorted and didn't look up from the TV. Not until Sam waved what he held in his hands in Dean's line of vision.

"Dude," Sam asked, "are you crying?"

"Shut up," Dean grumbled, and took the pumpkin pie and fork from Sam's hands with a happy sniffle.


End file.
